Humanity A Katherine Pierce Story
by gingy246
Summary: Based on the season finale of season 4 (4x23) when Elena forces Katherine to take the cure. - 'The realisation had finally hit her, she was human...'
1. Chapter 1

**Humanity ~A Katherine Pierce Story**

**Authors note: Based on the season finale of season 4 (4x23) when Elena forces Katherine to take the cure. **

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I did own the Vampire Diaries but I don't. **

Chapter One: The Living

Who knew what time it was, four am? Five am? There was a soft murmur from the girl lying on the floor, bruised, cut and bleeding. She rolled over, holding her side in pain whilst wincing. Her chocolate locks fell over her face as she let out a louder cry of pain. Things hadn't turned out exactly as planned for Katherine Pierce. In fact they had turned out quite the opposite. She leant up, dragging her dainty frame with her. The school was empty from the previous graduation, she was seemingly alone. Seemingly.

"Ouch…" She muttered, running her hand across her torso. Everything hurt. Everything hurt a little too much. She had no memory of the previous evening, things were a blur to her – just one big blur that was slowly starting to come back into focus. And as they did, the girl's eyes widened and she attempted to spring to her feet but fell right back down. "No, no, no, no…" Using all fours, plus the help of a nearby locker, Katherine managed to scramble onto her heeled feet. She looked down at herself, wounds that should have healed minutes after they happened were scattered across her arms and legs. "NO!" Her fierce voice echoed down the hallway but didn't have the same presence it once did. The realisation had finally hit her, she was human.

A whole whirl-wind of emotions hit her at once, even though she had had them on in her other life, first she felt anger and then sadness followed by even more anger. She turned round at the pace of any normal mortal and hit her fist against the locker she had used to steady herself. All it did was cause her more pain and more realisation of what had happened to her. Before she could cause herself anymore harm, the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway startled her – sometime that would have never scared her before. She span around trying to recognise which way the noise was coming from. Had a humans hearing always been this bad? Rather than sticking around to find out who it was, she opted for running. But saying that, she wasn't exactly quick or subtly. Her heels hit the ground with such force and echoed, her panting for air must have been reasonably loud too. Pushing open a pair of double doors, she entered the cafeteria and stopped in her tracks. The footsteps had stopped. She sighed in relief, though still doubled over trying to get some air back into her lungs from running – another thing she had never had to do as an immortal. BAM! The doors of the cafeteria closed and were definitely not from her own entrance. She froze.

"Enjoying humanity, Katherine?"

She stood up straight, hearing the voice that sounded almost exactly like her own just with more innocents. Of course, she turned to her doppelgänger, Elena.

"What, the older Gilbert, come to see me suffer?" She quipped, quite daringly seeing how weak she was compared to the vampire in front of her.

Elena stepped forward, arms over her chest, which appeared to be stained with blood. If she remembered correctly, she had been the one to cause it.

"Yes."

The next thing Katherine knew she was flying across the room and landing with a horrible thud. She cried out in pain, everything felt so broken.

"You killed my brother…"

She was sent tumbling again, landing on her front this time.

"…You're responsible for everything…"

Once more she was flying backwards and landed painfully on her side.

"And now, I want to see you suffer…"

Katherine coughed, limply pushing herself up to a kneel. Her chocolate brown eyes met Elena's.

"Go on," She croaked, wiping the blood that was now oozing out of her bottom lip. "Kill me."

She was returned with an almost laugh and her 'mirror-me' was in her face in seconds. "What's the fun in that?"

With a final shove, the doppelgänger hit the ground hard and the Gilbert was gone by the time she looked back up.

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, her breathing heavy. She didn't want to move. Human. She was a human. The same anger and sadness whirled over her again but she still didn't move. Over 5 centuries she'd spent hiding and running, living. Now what was she? A typical 18-year-old girl with nothing. She was feeling things she hadn't before, she felt different. She wasn't exaggerating when she thought of having nothing. She really did have nothing. No family, no friends, no money, no home, no future and no lover. She gulped at that word. There was only one name that sprung into her head at that moment, Elijah. The last time she had seen him was when he said he was leaving for the New Orleans with Klaus. She gulped again. Klaus. Without speed, strength or compulsion how was she supposed to keep herself from being murdered by him? She was a useless, alone mortal who wanted nothing more than death. But no, she had to suffer and she knew that she would. She was positive that she was alone now, even she could sense it as a human. With weak and bruised arms she slowly pushed herself up to a crawl and then crawled along to one of the lunch tables to help pull herself back to her feet. Her head span and she almost fell right back over. Humans really were delicate.

The hallways were eerie and she was scared by how defenceless she would be to anyone who tried to attack her. She kept going though, finding herself at the front doors of the school and pushing them open. The sunlight hit her skin and she gasped, looking down to check her wrist for her bracelet only to remember that she didn't need it anymore. Neither did she need to be invited into people's homes, drink blood or avoid vervein. She unhooked the stupid thing from her wrist and tucked it into her jeans pockets – which were absolutely filthy might I add. She squinted slightly, eyes adjusting to the daylight as she walked down the steps and out to the front.

"Where to know?" She muttered to herself, looking around the empty car park. The few belongings that she had were in her car and she didn't even have the slightest clue where she had parked that. It hadn't even been hers, she'd stolen it from one of the many woman she had compelled whilst hiding the cure.

"Guess you'll have to do a bit of walking…" She mumbled again to herself as she started walking away from the high school. It hadn't really hit her that she looked a complete mess, with blood on her face and rips in her clothing, no wonder she was getting strange looks from passing byers. There wasn't the same confidence in her step anymore, more accurately there was limp because of the damage Elena had caused throwing her around like a toy. There were a few people who gave her waves from across the street, obviously classmates of her doppelgänger, and even a few who gave her concerned looks. She ignored them all, her emotions were in full rage mode and although she couldn't actually hurt Elena with ease, boy she was going to try.

It was around midday by now and she felt the strange sensation of being hungry – for food not blood. Not to mention she was thirsty and tired, exhausted actually. You could only imagine the relief she felt when she spotted the sports car parked on the side walk that only she would be able to steal and drive without getting caught. Somehow she still had her car key in her jacket pocket, even after being thrown around. She unlocked it before climbing into the driver's side. Okay, maybe she didn't have **_nothing _**but a phone, some spare clothes and around 40 dollars wasn't going to get her far. She hastily unlocked her phone and went through her contacts to find possibly the only person who might listen to her for thirty seconds or so. Holding the phone to her ear, she waited and was angered by being sent to voicemail.

"Look, I know you're not talking to me but I'm in trouble." She took a deep breathe, "Elena forced the cure down my throat and I'm human. I need you're help Elijah, even if you don't want mine."

And with that she hung up and put her phone down on the seat next to her.

So, Katerina Petrova was alone, weak and human. Three things that she hadn't really been before – well not for long anyway. Maybe she was used to being alone but she always seemed to have someone to drag along with her. Mystic Falls really wasn't a good place to be at the moment but it was a place that she had grown quite fond to throughout her visits. She started up the engine of the car, maybe she was human – but only temporarily. As she drove down the road towards the Salvatore boarding house she started to realise how much humans were missing out on. Firstly, she still felt like she'd been run over by a car and then hit by a lorry. Secondly, she couldn't hear anything out of a reasonable radius. And thirdly, she couldn't order people around whenever she pleased. No wonder Elena didn't take the cure. Maybe the girl wasn't as stupid as she seemed.

Unlike Katherine had suspected, the Salvatore boarding house was quiet and wasn't full of the crowd of vampires that usually met there. To her displeasure she was greeted by Damon, just the brother she didn't want to see. He raised an eyebrow as he looked to her,

"You seem…"

"Human." She finished, walking straight past him into the house, "And mad."

Maybe Katherine Pierce was a human but she still had a tone to her voice that was threatening – at least it would be to humans. She pulled off her black blazer-jacket, tossing it onto the sofa as she sat down. Not that she was sat down long because in seconds a hand was around her throat and she was up against the wall.

"You took the cure." The aggressive grip and tone from Damon Salvatore was met by coughing from the brunette as she struggled for air. Today, really, wasn't her day.

"I-didn't –take it…" She managed to choke out. His grip didn't loosen slightly even when her face started to go a horrible colour from the lack of air.

"Of course you took it, how else could you be human?" He snapped. Katherine's hands were pushing against his as though she might actually be able to release herself.

"Elena…" She choked once more.

And with that her body slid down the wall and hit the ground, as she immediately started gasping for air.

"The bitch forced it down my throat..." She mumbled, slumping against the wall, though perfectly aware that he could hear her.

That earned her a kick in the side.

She winced, "Guessing she picked you over Stefan then… Bad decision…"

Another kick.

"What're the even doing here I have every reason to kill you right now, you'd have to be stupid to come crawling to one of the people that hates you the most."

Katherine pulled herself up off the floor.

"Guess I'm stupid then." She replied, hand running over her side where he had just kicked her – pretty sure there was going to be a bruise there soon.

She was being stupid, stupidly brave, as she stepped closer towards him.

"Turn me."

He frowned, "Now why on earth would I do that?"

Katherine took a deep breath, limping forward even more daringly close.

"Turn me, Damon, and I'll get the hell out of this town."

He laughed bluntly,

"I'd much rather enjoy seeing Katherine Pierce suffer every downfall of humanity."

Every downfall of humanity – she gulped.

"Please." She croaked, her voice weak from not only from the damage on her neck but the nerves she felt.

"Let me think about that." Damon taunted, "Hmm, No."

And with that he picked up a bottle from the side and sat down with his feet up. "Can't you get that little boyfriend of yours to do it for you?" Katherine took another deep breath. "Oh wait, he left you for his brother. Ouch."

There was an uncountable amount of things that Katherine wanted to do to him in that moment, all of which she needed to be her old self to do. Stupid, weak, human.

"Elijah has nothing to do with this." She argued, no one needed to know about her secret plead for help to him not all that long ago. "This is about me and I want my life back."

Damon scoffed, finishing a mouthful of his drink. "What life?"

Katherine gritted her fists, her jaw clenching.

"You should just be lucky that I didn't get to rip your girlfriends heart out."

Bad move Katherine.

If she had wanted to kill Damon earlier she wanted to shove his own heart down his throat now. Oh wait, she couldn't. After receiving another beating from the second person she had spoken to today she had been kicked out and had the door slammed in her face.

Smooth Katherine, real smooth.

So there was Katerina Petrova, limping back into her car without any plan. She checked her phone, hoping that she'd have a missed call from Elijah. Of course, she didn't. She slumped back in frustration, putting a hand to her head. There was no one in this town that didn't want to see her suffer but she had nowhere else to go. The New Orleans was a big bust, Klaus would kill her as soon as she stepped foot there and she didn't have anywhere else she could go.

A small tear ran down the girls face, something that hadn't happened for a long time. She hastily wiped it away and started up the engine.

"Humanities making you weak…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Wow. Thank you for such a positive feedback. This chapter is little bit shorter than the other and doesn't have much action in it – it does however start to set out the plot for this fanfiction. Happy reading, feel free to review with ways that I could improve.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own TVD…**

Chapter 2: Every Downfall of Humanity

Since experiencing tears for the first time in centuries Katherine Pierce had bolted. She had nowhere to go but nowhere sounded a whole lot better than Mystic Falls. She'd been driving for hours, trying to forget the pain that was searing through her body. Not to forget she was starving and dehydrated, she had been planning to stop at the next place she saw but it had been nothing but open greenland for the past hour or so. Her lip had swollen up by now from what she could tell in the mirror but somehow through all of the beating she had taken throughout the day, Katherine Pierce still looked beautiful. Maybe her hair needed a brush and the dried blood a good wash but she still looked good.

Relief ran through her as she spotted sight of what looked like a small bar at a turn off to the right. On top of being hungry and thirsty she was bursting to use the ladies room as well as wanting to change out of her clothing. She pulled over, shutting off the engine, and jumped out slightly to quickly and felt dizzy. She glanced up at the place, 'Bree's Bar'.

She raised an eyebrow slightly, the spare clothes she had bought with her over her arm as she pushed the door open and entered. The place was quiet, there were a few people playing pool at the table across the room and there was a slim dark skinned woman behind the bar. Katherine slipped into the bathroom in the back first, changing into a new pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue low cut top before slipping back into her knee length black boots and walking back out into the bar.

The place was completely empty and gave her the feeling that something definitely wasn't right. She walked towards the bar; even the woman who had been there was now gone.

"Hello…" She called softly, turning around in a hesitant circle.

She heard a creak and span around quickly(-ish) only to realise that no one was there. She gritted her teeth, someone was playing with her and she didn't like it.

"Hello." She called again, through gritted teeth.

There was another creak, from behind her and she spun around again. This time she wasn't being messed with.

The woman whom had been behind the bar was back in her place, as though she had never moved.

"Elena, good to see you again."

Katherine groaned slightly, how many people knew that stupid girl?

"Didn't bring Damon with you, did you?" She asked, leaning across the counter.

Katherine stepped forward, slipping onto one of the bar stools.

"Firstly, I'm not Elena." She said, "And secondly, what do you want with the Salvatore?"

The woman flipped a lock of black hair over her shoulder,

"You must be Katherine."

Katherine raised an eyebrow slightly, "Bree?" She guessed.

The woman leaned on the counter,

"Bree was my sister, I'm Aylese."

That's when she heard the footsteps behind her.

It was no surprise when she turned to three vampires all of whom did not look happy.

"She's not the doppelgänger." Aylese said, standing up straight as she looked to the figures that still didn't relax from their upright position.

"But she's human." One of them chipped in, his voice was deep and sent a shiver down her spine.

"...Don't remind me…" Katherine muttered to herself. Bree frowned and gestured to the three. In seconds she was in a grip with one hand to her throat and the others holding various body parts still. "God, give me a minute to explain…" She choked.

"Where's Damon, Elena?" Aylese asked, her voice firm and more threatening than she had expected.

"I'm not- Elena." She croaked, "It's a- compl-icated sto-ry."

The grip around her neck loosened at Aylese's command.

"I'd gladly tell you after a bite to eat."

"So, let me get this right… Elena gave you the cure and turned you human."

Katherine sipped at the glass on the bar, before taking another bite from the burger on the plate in front of her. She would never usually even touch something like that if she hadn't have been starving.

"Yep."

Aylese turned, starting to sort through the bottles in the cabinet behind her.

"I don't know all that much about the cure or Silas but I know that it was only intended for Silas to take."

"I need one of your vampires to turn me." Katherine said, ignoring her comment and eating another couple of fries.

Aylese continued sorting, not even glancing to the brunette.

"Won't work." She lay bluntly.

Now Katherine froze.

"What do you mean it won't work? You said you didn't know much about the cure, how do you know it won't work?"

Aylese put the bottle that she had been holding down and leant across to her,

"I know enough." She stated bluntly, "The cure was created so that Silas could be human and die with his lover – wouldn't be much good if he could get turned again. Would it?"

Katherine was still frozen.

"You mean I'm stuck like this?"

Aylese turned away again, "As I said, I don't know much about it myself but I do know a witch that may be able to help you."

So she was stuck as a human? Katherine Pierce could not be a human. As all of these thoughts echoed in her head, the vengeful thoughts she had for Elena came flooding back too. That girl had ruined her immortal life and now had laid this on her? Maybe, she had killed her brother and possibly been a bit of a… nuisance… in her life but did she really deserve this?

"What witch?" She asked. If there was a way to save her from this 'cure' (more like curse) she'd do almost anything for it.

"Perhaps you've hears of her, Jane-Anne Deveraux."

Katherine tilted her head back with a groan of frustration, not even a single thing could go her way could it?

"Is there a problem?" Aylese asked, glancing over her bare shoulder to the clearly annoyed human sat at the bar.

"Yes, there are a few problems actually." Katherine said, finally standing up. "Jane-Anne is a witch who was planning a protest against Klaus, something I found out about and told him." She started to explain, "He moved to the New Orleans and my guess is that she's dead or wishes she was. And I can't even go to find out, the minute I step on Bourbon Street and Klaus catches my human scent I'll be his personal storage of blood to make the hybrids he's been so dearly missing."

She almost spoke about the fact that she couldn't go there to face Elijah either, after she had pleaded to him. He'd left her for family when she had given him the cure and dropped everything to try and find out where the Katerina Petrova in her had gone.

But no, he picked his brother over her.

The brother of whom had wanted for dead for the past five centuries. She was sure that Klaus wouldn't let her change back to a vampire under his watch.

"Jane has a sister." Aylese imputed, "Sophie, she might be a good place to start."

Katherine raised a hand to her head, she felt dizzy all over again. Another thing on top of all of the other problems, like she didn't have enough already, was that she'd snitched on the witches – there was no way they'd be willing to help her especially if Jane-Anne was dead like Katherine suspected.

"Then it's settled." Katherine announced, stopping having been pacing for the last ten or so minutes in thought. "I'm heading to the New Orleans."

Was it a sensible decision? No. Was it the right decision? Probably not. Was it her only option? Yes.

After having thanked Aylese and possibly telling her a few things about where she could find Damon Salvatore, she left with a bit more of the old Katherine in her step. She wasn't what she used to be anymore but she wasn't going to let her chance of escaping humanity slip out of her grasps because of Klaus. She'd ran from him for to long and now that she was his only doppelgänger he couldn't kill her, unless he wanted to rule out the chance of ever being able to create another hybrid again.

So, Katherine climbed back into her car and turned in the opposite direction. There had been numerous occasions of which she had visited the city. Mainly she had been there for snooping but there had been a few times when she had been there for the well-known party life. As most people already knew, Katherine Pierce would never turn down a good party. As she was driving her phone vibrated and she rummaged for it on the seat next to her, which had her dirty clothes, and other belongings piled on. Not responsible driving but when had she had ever been responsible? The text message flashed up on the front screen and her heart skipped a beat when she saw whom it was from. Elijah.

Glancing back up to the road every so often she read the message, which was telling her a location to meet at. Fortunately, the location was in the New Orleans and she faintly recognised the name of the bar. Tossing the phone back on to the seat, Katherine leant back and exhaled. Being turned human and facing Elijah almost straight after another? She was nervous. A pesky human emotion that hadn't been focused on in her immortal life but was now one of the main things she was feeling. She felt hurt too. Elijah had rejected Katherine; she thought she had a chance to make a better life for herself. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had gone after Elena.

Katherine was unaware of the time but she knew that she was late for her meeting with Elijah. Guess she had a good excuse being in her new form. The nerves hit her again. How would he react to her this way? Would he even help her? Katherine knew how diplomatic and deep Elijah could be and he would probably end up telling her that this was the chance to find Katerina. She wasn't so sure she wanted to find Katerina anymore. Hadn't she caused her enough problems already?

Her heeled boots echoed as Katherine walked into the bar, aware that she seemed to be one of the only humans present – something she had expected since the town was known for having the dead walking around at free will. She checked her phone once more, having already scanned the bar in search for him with no luck. It was all here. By the bar, at nine. He wouldn't blow her off because she was a little bit late, would he? No, Elijah was too much of a gentleman.

"You're late, Katerina."

The voices sent shivers down her spin and she knew that it wasn't Elijah before she had even turned around. And as she did turn, she was filled with horror, distress, regret and about every other negative emotion that you could think of.

"Klaus, where's Elijah."

The Hybrid had his arms crossed over his chest, an all too familiar smirk plastered across his face.

"I believe he's with a few friends of mine, a few witches – you might know them."

Katherine glared, "Klaus, I'm here for Elijah. Take me to him."

Klaus walked forward slightly,

"You see, Katerina, I could use a few more hybrids and from the voicemail I heard on Elijah's phone, I've found the doppelgänger I need for them."

Katherine should have seen this coming; she should have run a mile whilst she could.

"Don't you have move things to worry about, like the witches?"

Klaus grinned in a way that made her feel stone cold.

"I do but one can always make time for old friends, can they not?"

His hand was on her arm in seconds and she was trying to pull it away as soon as it was.

"You seem to find the biggest houses in every place you stay, I'm impressed." Katherine muttered, being forced into the large house by Klaus. The journey had been so quick she hadn't even noticed which route he had taken to get there.

"This might hurt a little bit."

Blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm so glad people like reading this, as much as I love writing it. This chapter's longer and hopefully a bit more interesting. Elijah's backkk… Oh and also, I'm going to be posting a few one shots soon. I've got a Delena one I'm working on and a Klaroline one might follow shortly after. Happy reading, thank you for all the lovely reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES… Kidding… **

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

The bundle of curled brown hair had been out for hours. Her body felt limp and even weaker than it had been before; it even seemed like an effort to open her eyes. One eye fluttered open slightly, inspecting the room that she now found herself in. Once she had secured the fact that she was alone, the other eye slowly fluttered open from under her thick black lashes. She was a little behind on the last thing she remembered and her eyes widened as she looked down at herself. Her wrists were bound down to the chair as well as her legs and there was a sharp pain in her arm. A needle. Her eyes followed the needle down to a long tube that went up to a blood bag, which was currently slowly filling with blood that was coming from her body.

"No."

Katherine struggled with the tight ropes that kept her bound and tried to pull her way free. Even the chair was secured to the ground so that she couldn't try and move that. It was in that moment that her memory of Klaus and the bar came back to her and she struggled even more and more frantically.

"No, please, no, no, no…"

The more she moved the more it hurt and the more the loss of blood caught up with her. She felt exhausted and flopped slightly, realising there was no point in trying. She was going to die.

Death didn't seem like a bad option at that moment. It sounded a whole lot better than living as a human for the rest of her days and having the Gilbert watch her slowly age towards death. She recalled earlier having wished herself dead, maybe that really was the best option to take. It would mean escaping from every downfall of a human life, running from Klaus and thinking of Elijah. Katherine Pierce wanted to die.

Her eyes flickered closed again just as the doors opened and Klaus, as though he had been waiting for his queue, walked straight in and towards her.

"Wakey, wakey little doppelgänger." He teased, though perfectly aware she was already awake.

Katherine opened her eyes, "Can't you even leave a girl to die in peace?"

Klaus's all too familiar grin spread across his face,

"You're not going to die," He replied, looking down and meeting her doe eyes. Katherine perked up slightly, more curious than caring.

"Then what are you gonna do with me?" She questioned, worried for the answer.

Klaus crouched down, eye level with Katherine, "Katerina, I want you to suffer every minute of your feeble human life helping me to create my hybrids." At which point he ripped the needle out of her arm forcefully, causing her to scream out in pain, and took the blood bag that was now full. He left straight after, leaving her alone again.

So this was how it was going to be. Letting Klaus take her blood, use it and then come back for more? Death really did sound ideal now. Did Elijah approve of this? Did he even know that she was here, being tortured by his brother? She didn't want to think of Elijah but it was all that her brain was telling her to think about. His chivalrous ways, beautiful bone structure, perfectly chiselled body and his true compassion. Katherine was weak in her body form but weak in emotion. She felt alone and betrayed. Hadn't Elijah told her that his family needed him more than she did? Oh, how things had changed. She didn't just want him anymore, she needed him. Nothing in her life had ever gone well but at least she had had the option to shut it off if she pleased as a vampire. Now she felt like everything bad that she had avoided thinking about for centuries was hitting her all at once. Her family's death, not being able to hold her child even once, her constant run from Klaus, her refusal for love from Stefan and the most recent hurt, Elijah.

The tears started to form and well in her eyes. For the second time she was crying, the thing she hated to do so much. The tears fell fast and in the loads. She was positive her makeup had run all down her face but she couldn't even wipe the tears that were trickling down her face away with her hands bound back. Stop it Katherine – She thought – You're not weak. But more tears continued to fall and at the worst time possible in came the person she had least wanted to see her like this.

Elijah Mikaelson was stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest with his brow furrowed as he looked to Katherine.

"Katerina…"

Even though she didn't want him to see her like this, she couldn't stop and the tears kept falling, running down her face. Over five centuries worth of hurt, sadness and anything else worth crying about had hit her all at once. She bowed her head down, her long locks falling over her face as though her hiding was going to make any difference what so ever. She felt a comforting hand on her arm but she didn't stop or move.

"Katerina, I'm here." He tried again, she sensed him crouching down just as Klaus had down not all that long ago. If Katherine could have pushed him away she would have but all she could do was try and shake her arm free of his grasp.

"Go, Elijah." She stuttered, her head still tilted down to hide her tears from him. His hand released from her arm but only moved to her chin, from where he tilted her head back up so that she was meeting his eyes. Her body was so limp he could have moved anything and she couldn't have objected. Her eyes were welling with more tears that she was trying so hard to stop from falling as she looked to him.

"Katerina, I'm here…" He repeated.

The tears she had been holding in escaped her eyes and fell down her face just like the others had. This time, Elijah's hand brushed across her cheek gently wiping away the tears. There weren't any words that she had to say in that moment and she couldn't move at all but words or actions didn't really seem important in that moment. Because in that moment she felt something strongly in her slowly beating human heart – Love. Cheesy possibly but it was a good feeling; one she couldn't remember feeling so strongly before. His hand brushed over her wrists, untying the thick knots before bending down to untie the ones around her legs. Everything felt stiff even after she was free and she winced as she moved her arms away from the armrests of the chair. Being the usual stubborn and independent Katherine Pierce, she attempted to stand up on her own – only to stumble and be caught by his arms.

He helped her back onto the chair, "Why don't you sit and tell me everything that happened."

And so she sat, her tears a little more under control now, though her face still stained with tears.

"The Bennet witch promised me immortality like Silas if I gave her the tomb stone." She started to explain. "She said she could talk to Qetsiyah and I'd finally not ever have to run from Klaus again. I fell for it. I believed the stupid witch could do it, that I could stop having to hide in fear of death." There was anger in her tone and she couldn't look Elijah in the eyes as she spoke. "I went to kill Elena to get back at Bonnie." She said, "And as I was about to rip her heart out, she shoved the cure in my mouth and forced it down my throat." She finished.

Elijah seemed to have nothing to say, Katherine had plenty more. "And now I'm here, waiting for Klaus to kill me or for you to leave again. I'm stuck this way unless I can get a witch to help me." She continued to ramble, "And I can't stop crying, I feel like I'm turning into Elena and I would rather be dead than like that arrogant Gilber-" her words were finally cut off by the soft pressure of Elijah's lips against her own. Now that was a lovely way to be told to shut up. Her eyes closed over softly as her lips stayed against his, something she had been longing for for so long. A limp hand raised to gently brush down the side of his face, a moment like this wouldn't have been anywhere near as special as an immortal – she could feel everything running through her, she felt things that she didn't usually. She wanted more but knew he wouldn't give it to her. His lips parted from hers much sooner than she would have liked and he looked down to her.

"Does it look like I'm going to let Klaus kill you?" He asked, though the answer was clear. She almost wanted to smile and burst into more tears, luckily she didn't, because someone cared about her. There was to high of a number of vampires and humans that wanted her dead, someone who didn't want her dead was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a while either.

"Klaus won't let you stop him Elijah, he wants me for his Hybrids, he wants to see me suffer, he wants-"

The brunette was cut off yet again by his lips meeting hers. She really needed to ramble more often if this is what she was rewarded with.

"My brother has more to worry about, you may even be of use to him in other ways." Elijah said, his hand placing softly over her own which was somehow shaking.

"What other ways?" Katherine questioned, her brow furrowing as she looked up to him.

Elijah offered his hand to help her up, "How about I tell you on a walk down Bourbon Street?"

Katherine felt a little better now, even though losing a few litres of blood made a girl feel a bit dizzy and unsteady. Her heels weren't helping but there was no way she was taking them of. Katherine without heels? Ha. Bourbon Street was just how she remembered it, loud and busy. The last time she had been here, she had been visiting Jane-Anne and enjoying a bit of the nightlife whilst she had the chance. As they walked along on the side of the sidewalk that was clear of people, Katherine couldn't help but take note of how perfect Elijah looked in the midday sunlight. She must have looked stupid, staring at him almost in awe. His head was facing forward though, hands in his pockets as he walked side by side with the heeled beauty.

"Once Klaus got your note he came almost straight away." He said, almost making her jump. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had left the Mikaelson house. "You know how Klaus is, looking for power and taking out those who come into his way."

Katherine nodded, oh boy did she know Klaus. Always striving to be on top.

"I'd been following him for a while, found out about the witches before he did." He explained, briefly glancing over to her. "He was in for a shock when he found out that Hayley was carrying his child."

This time she scoffed, "Papa Klaus…" She muttered, more to herself. Poor kid, she thought. Of course she had heard the basic outline of what had happened in the New Orleans from when he had said he was leaving but still wasn't completely sure what Elijah had been picking over her.

"The witches threatened to kill Hayley and the child unless Klaus would help them bring an end to Marcel's rein and restrictions over the witches."

She stopped him before he continued, "Marcel?" She asked, though she had visited the town and heard of him she had never met him in person.

"Marcel was once sired to Klaus, he taught him everything he knows and now he's using it to make himself more powerful than Klaus himself." Katherine nodded, waiting for him to continue. "He restricts the witches from using magic and kills those that do." Elijah was looking forward again. "And that's where Klaus comes into play, he needs to fix what he started. Get rid of Marcel."

Now that Katherine was up to speed on everything, she realised the chance of the witch helping her was even slimmer. Firstly, she would hate her guts even more for ratting her sister out and want to see her suffer too. Secondly, she had bigger problems to deal with than herself and finally, she wasn't able to use magic – now she wanted Marcel gone as much as they did.

"Where's the witch, Sophie?" Katherine asked, stopping to one side of the sidewalk, causing Elijah to stop with her.

"What do you want with the witch?" Elijah replied, his eyebrows raised slightly, as he looked down to the clearly desperate brunette.

"It doesn't matter, it's a long story." She quickly responded, "All that matters is that I can fix this, I can get back to a vampire."

Elijah looked away from her, his face turning from curious to stern as he started to walk away again.

"Elijah, stop." Katherine snapped, her hand on his arm to pull him back even though it wasn't any good. "I can be a vampire again and be with you…"

Elijah turned towards her again, his eyes meeting hers in a different sense than they had before.

"My Katerina isn't there anymore, is she?"

Katherine frowned, her hand gently brushing down his face as she tried to take control of the conversation again. He moved her hand away from his face.

"Elijah, I'm here…" She said, "Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova, I'm here."

This situation seemed all too familiar to her, he was going to leave her again – with a kiss on the forehead.

"Katherine Pierce is here," He stated, looking down to her. "My Katerina is not."

He started moving again and wouldn't stop even when she tried to drag him back.

"Elijah, please don't… I told you, I care about you." She said, feeling the urge to cry but containing it. "I need you."

But the well-dressed and handsome figure walked away non-the-less and left her for the second time.

Now the girl that had been crying was gone, the glimpses of Katerina that had shown were beyond gone and Katherine Pierce was in full flow. Full flow of anger. Though she didn't know exactly where she could find the witch she started where she had first met Jane-Anne, at the bar she worked at. The familiar prowl walk turned heads and she gave a smirk as she walked up towards the bar. Even though she couldn't shut her emotions off as a human, damn she was going to try. There was no one at the bar and instead of waiting, the vampire version of herself kicked in and she walked right around the back of the bar and out to the back right into a gathering of Hayley and Sophie.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see."

There was one benefit of the witches not being able to use their magic – they couldn't hurt her. So, this was a human girl who'd just been broken up with for the second time, against a witch without powers and a hybrid who wasn't allowed to kill her without being killed by Klaus. Even though she was outnumbered she was fairly confident that with the anger she felt she could take them both down even as a human.

"Sophie, just the witch I needed." And she pushed the door closed that lead back into the bar and approached the witch.

"Don't touch her Katherine, if I bite you you'll be dead within the next twenty-four hours."

Now Katherine felt slightly smug and being human was almost worth it to turn to Hayley and say,

"Oh, to bad I'm human."

Now both of the two girls stood up and turned to face Katherine.

"The cure… You took the cure." Hayley said, looking to her in disbelief.

Katherine rolled her eyes, walking around the small outside area. "Do I really have to explain this again? The Gilbert forced it down my throat when I tried to kill her… blah blah blah."

Yes, she was in a really bad mood thanks to Elijah.

"Why are you here, Klaus'll just use you to make hybrids. Stupid move don't you think?"

Katherine shrugged, it really was stupid now that she didn't have Elijah. "As long as Klaus can have my blood I'm fine, he won't kill me if he wants to make an army of hybrids." She replied, "Oh, congratulations on the baby by the way. Make sure I get an invitation to the baby shower."

The hybrid girl stepped forward but Sophie pushed her back.

"Klaus will kill us both if you kill her."

Katherine smirked, "Yep, I'm untouchable." She walked towards the witch and gave her a shove that let her fall backwards – not from strength but more surprise. "But you're not."

How the pair got into a full on girl fight is a bit of a mystery, considering Hayley was stood right there meaning she could easily break them apart."

Katherine was currently pinning the witch down, "You're going to help me or I'll kill you."

Then she was on the bottom of the situation. "I'd rather die than help the girl who's responsible for my sisters death." She hissed. Man, being a vampire would really come in useful right now. Katherine pushed her way up and the pair started to fight on their feet. Mainly hits, kicks and pulling of hair – quite petty and teenage schoolgirl like.

"I didn't kill your sister, I led Klaus here to get my freedom. If you think about it, I was really doing you a favour."

Then Katherine got a nasty surprise of a hard slap across her face as she tumbled back.

"The little bitch…"

She kicked Sophie in the shin and she fell down, both back to rolling and kicking on the floor until the hybrid finally stepped in.

"That's enough." She snapped, helping Sophie back to her feet. "If she needs help, she'd going to have to earn it."

Katherine held a hand to her face from where she had been slapped and got back to her feet.

"If I hadn't of sent Klaus here you would still be under the control of Marcel, with him here you have the start of a solution. Isn't that earning it enough?"

Sophie glared at the vampire, "What do you even want?"

"A spell." Katherine said, walking around slowly. "A spell to turn me back into a vampire. A witch told me you might be able to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Seriously guys, thank you so much for the reviews and favourites – means a lot. (: I read some of the comments and Elijah and Katherine's relationship has to have a few bumps in the rode but to reassure you all I am a Kalijah shipping. Also, Hayley will (unfortunately, I don't like her much either) be in this but I'll try not to mention her all that much. I hope this chapter is fun to read and the old Katherine Pierce is definitely in action. (; Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: Pleaseee can I own Ian Somerhalder and look like Nina Dobrev? L **

**Chapter 4: A Deal With the Devil**

"There's nothing in any of my spell books about Silas or the cure." Sophie stated, looking up to Katherine from where she was knelt searching through the books on the shelf.

"There's got to be something, Aylese wouldn't lie to me. We made a deal." Katherine retorted, placing a hand on her hip, "Keep looking."

The witch gave a moan and stood up, "Even if I can find a spell, I won't be able to perform it until Marcel's gone for good." Oh, Katherine had thought of all of this much before the witch had even mentioned it.

"Yep and that's exactly why I'm gonna get rid of him."

Sophie scoffed, tucking a lock of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear.

"Are you forgetting why you're even here? Marcel's not easy to take down and he's a vampire with a whole bunch of vampires behind him."

Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes at the witches comment. "Never underestimate Katherine Pierce." She said simply, "Now keep looking and call me when you find something, I have an angry hybrid to deal with."

Klaus hadn't come looking or her yet but that could be down to two reasons. One, he hadn't realised she had gone. Or two, Elijah had told him what had happened. She was hoping it was one because Klaus would enjoy teasing her about Elijah for her whole stay in the New Orleans, which seemed like it was going to be for a long time. The front door of the Mikaelson manor was open and she raised an eyebrow slightly as she walked straight in. Everything seemed awfully quiet for a house where Klaus lived; she frowned and stopped in the hallway.

"Klaus?" She called.

Unlike when she had been at Bree's bar, Klaus didn't mess with her and walked straight out from a dark corner of the room she hadn't even noticed.

"Have a nice chat with your little ex-boyfriend?" He asked, his arm surprisingly linking in hers as he led her into the familiar room of the house that she had been in earlier that day. Clearly it had been the second reason. Katherine took a deep breath, walking along with him because she had no other option.

"What about you, had any nice chats with Caroline lately?" She retorted, sitting down on the wooden chair in the middle of the room as he gave her a slight push towards it. That one must of hurt a bit, Katherine smirked.

"I see Elijah's put you in a lovely mood." He grinned slightly, "No more tears coming? Want to cry some more, feel free I'd love to watch."

Now she remembered why she despised him so much. Just the thought of him hearing her cry made her want to snap her own neck.

"Actually, I wanted to make a deal with you."

That seemed to surprise him slightly and he raised an eyebrow as he leant back against the wall opposite the chair Katherine was sat in.

"Haven't you tried to make enough of those already?" He asked, referring to her constant begging for freedom. Katherine glared slightly but ignored his comment.

"I know you want Marcel gone and I'd be just the girl to help you." She said.

Klaus folded his arms over his chest, "What makes you think I need help? I've got a witch, my brother and Hayle-"

Katherine cut him off, her own arms folding over her chest, "You've got a witch who can't do spells, a pregnant one night stand hybrid and a brother who may I say is very unreliable." Maybe that was a slight dig at Elijah but she thought he deserved it.

Klaus seemed to let her get away with that one but he'd probably drain her of a little to much blood later for it.

"If you let me get close to Marcel then you won't need to worry about your baby getting hurt whilst doing so. Isn't she supposed to get a maternity leave?"

Maybe that was another dig but aimed at the hybrid girl, she really did hate her. Klaus didn't look particularly happy but was letting her get away with the comments anyway.

"He'd kill you straight away, I taught him everything he knows." Klaus replied. Katherine had thought this out almost a little too much.

"Not when he finds out how close we are and how much I would just love to be a helping hand to him." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. Now he had caught on.

"You plan on playing him just like the Salvatore's and my brother?" Katherine was about to cut in and defend that she never played Elijah but he carried on. "Might just work."

A grin spread across the brunettes face, "So we have a deal? You let me leave the house and help, you get my blood?"

"We have a deal."

That appeared to have been much to easy to Katherine but she didn't argue and left shortly with a system full of vervain, stake in her jacket pocket and her eyes set on something she wanted. So, she had been able to make a deal with Klaus and she was able to leave the house. That's all she needed to be able to work with the witch, get rid of Marcel and get herself back to being a vampire. If Marcel was as stupid as the Salvatore brothers this would be a breeze but she somehow doubted that he would drop his rule on the New Orleans for some human girl who was completely unreliable in every way possible. She wasn't even sure where she could find him but she was sure if she asked around she'd get there in the end.

Since her chat with Elijah, fight with Sophie and deal with Klaus it had turned to evening time and the street was full of vampires – not that it phased her. The outskirts seemed to be less busy and she knew that if she wanted to find this guy she'd have to go to the busiest spot around. There were a few glances her way and she could sense hungry eyes following her every move. A pretty human girl in the middle of a group of vampires, it was like she was a present waiting for them under the tree. Things got louder as she kept walking and she found herself having to push her way through the crowds, there was a particular bar that seemed to be busy and she walked in. By the sound of footsteps following her to a booth at the back, she was reassured that the attention she had wanted was following. She slid across the leather seating, not surprised when two men slid in across from her – both of whom were vampires.

"What's a girl like yourself doing out at this hour, alone?" One of them quipped, the tone in his voice familiar to her. He was thirsty. Katherine flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder,

"I'm looking for someone, you might know him." She answered smoothly, "Marcel?"

Of course the pair knew of him, anyone in the New Orleans knew him.

"You're looking for Marcel?" The second vampire asked. Katherine merely nodded,

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him?" She returned, raising an eyebrow.

The pair exchanged glances, "Might do, for a drink or two."

Katherine smirked, pulling back the sleeve of her jacket and holding out her wrist.

"Go for it."

The first vampire moved quickly and the pain in her wrist was bad, though only lasting a second as he leapt back in pain.

"Ohps, forgot all about that vervain I had earlier." She said smugly, "Now where's Marcel?"

She was being very daring, very stupid but it seemed to be working as the second vampire stood up and gestured for her to follow, leaving the other vampire behind to recover from the burning in his throat form the vervain he had just consumed.

"What does a girl like you want with Marcel?" He asked, looking down to the petite brunette who was following him willingly.

"Let's just say, I know an old friend of his." Katherine replied, continuing to walk along side by side with the vampire of whom was a good few feet taller than her.

"What's your name?" He asked, not looking down to her as he weaved through a crowd of people.

"Katerina Petrova but call me Katherine Pierce."

Marcel was exactly where she thought he would be, surrounded by people who all seemed to be admiring his every move. Something she hated but respected at the time. She couldn't lie and say she had never dreamed of having power, she would have killed to have that much power over people. The vampire she was with, who still remained nameless, led her through the crowds.

"Marcel!" He called, taking Katherine by the arm and pulling her through after him. The music was so loud in the area that Katherine struggled to hear him but of course Marcel was a vampire and heard with ease. "You've got a visitor."

The music killed quickly and everyone stopped chatting, dancing and feeding to turn and face the poor little doppelgänger that was stood in the middle of the room.

"She says she's a friend of Klaus."

The man in the centre of the room turned and walked towards the pair, for a moment Katherine feared her life and thought that he may kill her right then and there. But in fact he didn't but did something she didn't expect, pull her into a hug. He chuckled deeply,

"Any friend of Klaus' is a friend of mine."

Katherine was rigid in his arms; the only person she enjoyed hugs from was Elijah and well… She wasn't going to be getting one from him any time soon.

Katherine quickly shook off the thought of Elijah, she had a man to win over, and once Marcel had pulled away from their hug she put on her best flirtatious grin and rested her hand lightly on her hip.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marcel."

The vampire was still smiling, looking down to the girl. "A human, since when has Klaus had human friends?" He questioned,

'Or any friends for that matter' Katherine mentally added in her head. She gave a silent sigh,

"It's a long story, quite a complicated one." She said, fluttering her eyelashes subtly.

Marcel wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I've got the time, Joel – fetch me the oldest bottle of scotch you can find," He ordered, a wide aisle for the pair to pass through forming in the crowd. The brunette rolled her eyes discretely as she walked along with the vampire, unwinding herself to walk backwards and face him.

"You're powerful just like Klaus said, I like it." A smirk played at the girl's lips for two reasons. One, she was trying to win over this very clueless vampire and two; she was smug by how easy he was making this for her.

A small crowd had formed around the pair, who was sat to the side, both downing glass after glass of scotch. Katherine already felt slightly dizzy – she hadn't had to worry about being drunk for a while. Ohps.

"Now, I've heard some lies in my days." Marcel quipped, "But this has got to be the best yet."

If Katherine could have, she would have snapped his little neck for mocking her. "Listen here everybody," He said, turning to the crowd. "She says she's known Klaus for 500 years, even though she's human." There was a jolt of laughter and Marcel laughed with them. Katherine painfully forced the corners of her lips up with them, placing her hand across to touch Marcel's arm.

"Let me finish," She said sweetly, with a seductive tone to her voice, "I was a vampire, a pretty good one actually but with one thing led to another… Let's just say that an enemy of Klaus' doesn't like me all that much."

The Gilbert came back to her mind and she instantly felt vengeful and angry again. Marcel laughed, which meant the crowd joined in.

"You were now." He continued to mock. "Why don't we bring you back to one, eh?" He said, obviously taking the piss out of the pretty girl sat opposite him.

"It won't-"

The girl was cut off by the horrible taste of something warm being forced through her lips. The taste was vile to her now, though she recognised it as vampire blood almost straight away. Marcel tore his wrist away from her lips and Katherine stopped, spluttering and coughing. There was silence all around her, even Marcel didn't seem to be laughing as the girl fell of her chair onto all fours and started choking up the red liquid that had been forced down her throat. It felt horrible, she felt horrible and she continued to cough up every last drop – till she collapsed right in the pile of blood. Classy, very classy. If she had been trying to win over Marcel before, she was going to have trouble now she was covered in Marcel's blood, which she had just coughed up. Things went a little blurry and black from there but she faintly remembered seeing a few faces looking over her body and a set of arms picking her up off the ground. Then it all went completely black and she thought she could possibly be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Same as usual thanks for reading, following and reviewing. Katherine's always been a favourite character of mine and I'm so glad I can write this whole Fanfiction about her – I'm more of a Katherine girl than an Elena girl. (; Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I have literally rewritten this chapter two hundred times to try and get something that I'm happy with. A little bit of an emotional chapter? I don't know what you guys will think or if I'm 100% pleased but I had to post something. :S New chapter hopefully soon, missed you guys. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Vampire Diaries I would be most definitely not be sat writing this. All I can say is DON'T STEAL MY PLOT. Be creative.**

**Chapter 5: A Loop Hole**

What was that stench? Smelt like rotten garbage… And what on earth was that liquid seeping through her jeans? But most importantly, where was she?

The familiar throbbing in the brunettes head returned and her thoughts started to wonder if she was ever going to get through a day without blacking out and waking up in some strange location. Wherever she was lying, it felt soggy and rough. Why did this all have to happen to her? She couldn't have been _that _bad as a vampire… Could she? Maybe she had killed a 'few' people, told a 'few' lies, tricked a 'few' men and stolen a 'few' things but did she really deserve to be treated like dirt? Worse than dirt actually, dirt didn't get beaten up every time they came across an old friend. Her throat was burning for some reason and it felt oddly familiar to the sensation of thirst for blood, of course it wasn't though – she was still human sadly. Her body felt weak like it had done since she had first open her eyes in the school hallway but today she just felt grotty along with everything else.

How long did she lie there? She didn't know, but Katherine didn't even attempt to open her eyes until she heard the sound of something heavy dropping to the ground beside her and a female voice saying,

"Wakey, wakey Miss Pierce."

She wasn't concentrating enough on the actual voice to be able to match it to a face and slowly let her eyelashes flicker open only to be blinded by the light of the sun. Just a tad too bright.

"Come on, I don't have all day."

This time, Katherine had been paying more attention to the voice of whoever was trying to talk to her and she identified it as the witch in second place on her hated witches list, Sophie. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she realised and she pushed herself up as quickly as her feeble arms would let her. The browned haired witch was sat with her grimoire placed in front of her and now that Katherine had opened her eyes she finally realized that the pair were in a graveyard. Now the questions she had thought of earlier started to make sense, that the smell was in fact death and the horrible wet liquid seeping in her jeans was rain water from the soggy grass she had been flopped down on.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, shaking her head slightly. She was well and truly confused. Sophie sighed, not even glancing up at her from where she was sat reading the large and old book in front of her.

"I found something about the cure." She stated simply, flicking over a page in the book as she scanned for the right piece of text. Now Katherine was interested,

"You found something?" She said, immediately moving over towards her even though it ached her body to do so.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I already told you that."

Clearly the witch wasn't in a good mood either, something that Katherine had in common with her.

"Why are we in a grave yard?" Katherine asked, ignoring her snarky comment. Still, Sophie didn't even look up to answer her and simply said:

"This is the only place Marcel doesn't have his little spies, can't have him knowing that I'm even looking at a spell."

A spell.

There was hope. There was actually hope that Katherine wouldn't have to stay this way forever and she decided that even if it was a loose thread she was going to hold onto it. There was a chance and she was going to make sure it didn't pass by.

"What's the spell?" She asked hastily, sitting down next to her on the grass. Normally she would have hated ruining her designer jeans in the dirt but considering the circumstances she thought it was a very small matter on the scale of things. Sophie continued to search until she stopped at a page and pointed to a passage that didn't make even the slightest bit of sense to her,

"There's a loop whole to every spell there is and the loop whole to this ones pretty simple." She explained, finally looking up at her, "You need the blood of Silas and a Bennet witch."

Katherine stared at the witch. There went her beacon of hope.

"No, that's not simple at all." She snapped, "Silas is dead and the Bennet witch wouldn't help me even if I got down on all fours and begged."

Of course, neither did Katherine or almost everyone else know that Silas was the one who was indeed alive and Bonnie the one who was dead.

Sophie closed the book and looked to her, "Not my problem, I found the solution. That's all you asked for."

As the witch started to get to her feet, Katherine scrambled back to hers.

"You don't understand, there's got to be another way." She said, her tone clearly desperate. Sophie closed her grimoire and tucked it under her arm,

"There's a solution to every spell out there but only one." She said, "I'm sorry but it's your problem, there's no way I can help you." She started walking off and Katherine quickly followed.

She started to ramble and Elijah wasn't there to kiss her and shut her up, "But-But… I can't stay this way and there's no way I can fix this, I can't be turned and no one will help me, I need your help and I need Elijah's help but he doesn't want me and no one does. I may as well just go and die, it'll save having to suffer years and years of humanity, no one-"

The witch giving her a good shove backwards finally shut off her rambling and Katherine fell, knocking the wind out of her. She was actually thankful; she had saved her from embarrassing herself anymore than she already had.

"Katherine, calm down." The girl almost screamed. "It's not my fault this happened to you and it's your problem, looks like you owe a trip back to Mystic Falls."

Katherine was still catching her breath but looked up at her, giving a small nod. Mystic Falls seemed like the place to start even though she had previously wanted to get as far away as possible.

"And as for Elijah, stop being a psychotic bitch and he might come around."

Maybe she was acting a little crazy. Though, if she had had the breath she would of made a snide comment back.

Sophie had left shortly after but Katherine hadn't followed, instead she sat and thought about what to do next. She couldn't leave the New Orleans on Klaus' watch, though on the other hand Klaus probably didn't have a clue where she was – how he trusted her, she didn't really know. But even if she did manage to sneak away there was no way she wanted to go back to Mystic Falls alone, they'd all want revenge on her for something. Even though these were all major issues, she only had her mind on one thing – Elijah. Maybe she should have forgotten about him but she couldn't. Katherine new she could get most guys to fall for her but Elijah really wasn't going to fall for any of her tricks, he wanted the real deal and that was the problem. Who was the real Katherine? Who was Katerina Petrova because she certainly didn't know? Her thoughts were starting to hurt her head and she finally stood up, dusted off her jeans and started walking. She was going back to Mystic Falls and that was final – Elijah or no Elijah.

There was no way she could go back to Klaus's mansion and she was glad that she had parked her car not to far away from the bar the pair had first met in. If she wanted to get away from here she would need to be subtle, Klaus wanted her flirting tricks and her blood – he wasn't going to let her get away lightly or easily. As she was walking, she looked down and realised what a mess she was – Blood all over her clothing, stained jeans, rips in her jacket, knots in her hair. Though, somehow underneath all of the grossness she was still stunning and beautiful as always. As she came to her car, she realised that the streets were oddly quiet considering the town's usual busyness. She found her car keys in her dishevelled jacket pocket and unlocked the sports car, pulling on the door to climb in but only to be stopped by an arm pushing it shut. She knew by the quality of the suit covering the muscular arm that it was Elijah almost right away.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my way." Katherine said, trying to yank on the door again anyway.

"Where do you think you're going, Katerina?" He asked. Although she hated her real name, it did sound unusually… seductive in the way that he sad it… But maybe that was just because it was coming from him.

"I'm leaving, since when do you care?" She answered stubbornly. He was still blocking her way and Katherine resorted to walking round to the other side of the car and trying to climb in. Of course, he got round to that side before she had even realised he had moved.

"Niklaus won't be happy, I thought you planned on staying here."

Katherine stopped, folding her arms across her chest, still refusing to meet his eye. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Where do you plan on going?"

It was hardly fair he could walk away from her so many times and as soon as she tried to walk away he refused to let her go – maybe he did care.

"Mystic Falls but I don't really think it's any of your business since you haven't seemed to take any interest in me since I arrived here-"

Elijah tilted her chin up, just the feeling of his skin touching hers made her feel tingly inside. Her eyes still refused to meet his as he replied to her,

"Katerina, you know I care. I just don't care for your games and it seems you are only here to play more games."

Katherine took a deep breath; he wasn't making this easy for her. He was deliberately tying to make her feel emotion, to get her to cry some more. Not today.

"I'm not here to play games Elijah, I came here for you. For you to help me and since you're not going to, I'm leaving. You can come if you want but I think I already know your answer. So, I guess this is goodbye Elijah."

Her eyes finally met his as she reached up on tiptoes to kiss him, savouring the feeling since she didn't think she would be experiencing it for a while. Once her lips parted from his, she walked around to the others side of the car and he didn't try and stop her, just as she had suspected. She almost wanted him to stop her. For him to pull her close to him and let them spend a long time just entwined with each other. Elijah clearly didn't want the same or if he did he wasn't showing it. Elijah stood by the side of her car and Katherine had to force herself not to look his way to stop her from letting tears pass as she pulled away and started driving. Klaus and Mystic Falls were in for a surprise.

Katherine didn't enjoy being alone anymore, even though she was used to it by now. She felt empty without someone to make play with or even just to talk to. It was as though, when she was alone all of her emotions came out at once and she couldn't control them. She wasn't even 10 miles away before the first few tears escaped her eyes, she didn't want them to come but better be alone when they did. Everything in her body ached but she felt mentally distraught. Why couldn't humans have a switch too? Wouldn't it be so much easier to be able to switch it all off and go on as a strong society that weren't going to cry or feel sad. Her eyes were welling up so much so that she couldn't really see the road all that clearly but she kept on driving. She couldn't stop; Klaus would be on her like a hawk as soon as he found out she was gone. She was just hoping that Elijah cared for her enough that he wouldn't tell him where she was heading.

Katherine had been driving for hours and it had since turned from a mid-morning sunlight to evening time, she needed to rest somewhere soon. The radio was on quietly but Katherine had only put it on to make the journey seem less depressing. It hadn't really worked though. The light for a sign that marked out the location of a hotel came into view. Katherine frankly didn't care what it was like there; she was even finding it hard to keep her eyes open for much longer. The place was pretty vacant by the looks of things and she parked her car in the far corner, climbed out and made her way to the front doors. There was a quiet buss of music coming out of a radio that was placed on the front desk and behind the desk sat a woman in her late 40s or possibly 50s. The woman looked up as Katherine appeared, her eyes widening at the girls dishevelled looks.

"Sweetie, can I help you?"

Katherine had her arms wrapped across her torso, as though to give herself a much needed hug. Her eyes were welling with tears again – stupid human emotions kicked in at the wrong time. She merely nodded her head as she looked back to the sympathetic woman,

"I need a room please." She said, her voice trembling as the words came out. The woman was now standing, looking at Katherine's wounds and the blood staining her skin, hair and clothing.

"Honey, are you alright?" The woman asked, coming around from the desk and across to Katherine.

No one had asked her that question; even after all she had been through.

Katherine shook her head, "No, I'm not alright." And so the tears fell down her cheeks. She definitely wasn't alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I just couldn't think properly and… blah. So, hope this chapter is all right. Elijah will be back soon, don't worry. (; Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Soon hopefully, don't worry I haven't given up on this fanfic and I'm so grateful to every single one of you who has read it. **

**Chapter 6: The Return**

Gosh, Katherine had forgotten how wonderful a hot shower could feel when one needed one, and right now she needed one. The water was turned to the hottest it could go and made her pain seem less… Painful. She hadn't washed in days and the water going down the plughole was not a pretty sight, made up of blood, dirt and anything else she had been made to encounter. She must have been in there for more than half an hour or so, trying to yank her fingers through her knotted hair and wash away the rest of the dirt from her bruised skin. She didn't want to get out of the steamy sauna but she had a feeling she was starting to use up the cheap hotels hot water as it was starting to get colder by the minute. Finally, she shut the water off and reached for the towel to wrap around her body. She shuddered as she stepped out from the steam and back into the cold air of the bathroom. She looked much better now – she noted, as she looked in the mirror. Her swollen lip was starting to go down and without the dirt and blood the bruises weren't quite so noticeable.

The woman at the reception desk had been almost too nice to her and after she had showed her to her room she had offered to go and retrieve the few belongings she had in her car and bring them to her. She didn't have many things with her at all and the woman whose name she had learnt as 'Jill' had asked her several hundred times if she needed anything or wanted anything. To be honest, there was a lot that she wanted. A family, Elijah, to be a vampire, to not have to run from Klaus and mainly to magically be out of this mess she had found herself in. Sadly Jill couldn't help with any of those issues. She walked out of the small ensuite and went to the bag that Jill had brought up, rooting through it for the lacy pyjamas that she recalled throwing in for her stay in Mystic Falls. She pulled out the silk top and shorts, pulled them over her skin and went over to the bed. Her hair was dripping wet but she was too exhausted to even attempt to dry it. She didn't really know when her head hit the pillow but she fell fast asleep.

If it hadn't of been for the light beaming in through the cheap blinds, Katherine could have most likely slept in for another few hours. She wanted to stay there and sleep but knew she had to make a move, it was easier for Klaus to track her if she stayed in one place and she was sure that if he found her he would drain her of every single drop of blood – leaving her dead. She couldn't die. Even though she had been alive for so long she had hardly lived. So many things she wanted to do, needed to do and not much time left if she wasn't careful. It took a bit of effort to pull back the bedding and climb out but she did it. Then she made her way to her bag and pulled out some shorts, a low-cut top and a jacket.

After having got changed, coated her face in the usual amount of black eyeliner and slipped into her black heels she left the room and made her way down to the front desk where she found Jill. She liked Jill, wished that everyone treated her like she did. At least there were a few humans she could still stand. Jill looked up as soon as Katherine entered,

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, frowning at the bag hanging over Katherine's arm. She merely nodded in response,

"Yes, I need to get going. How much for last night?"

As she started routing for the spare cash in her bag Jill gave a warm laugh, something that Katherine liked the sound of – it was much better than Klaus's menacing one.

"Oh sweetheart, it's on the house. Have good travels, feel free to come back any time you need."

A smile formed on the swanky brunettes face and it was a genuine smile for a change – one to match Jill's.

"Thank you." She said before making her way out to the car park and to the far corner where her car was. Once she was in, she sat and paused for a minute. Someone was actually nice to her. There was no pushing, kicking, stabbing, bleeding, crying, screaming or anything else horrific for that matter. It was someone who actually wanted to do something that helped her for no cost, it was a strange thought. Sure, lots of people had helped her before but only when she blackmailed them or compelled them into doing it. Suddenly she threw her head back and gave a moan of distress. More feelings. She'd been crying non-stop and now she felt happy that someone finally cared, even if it was a stranger.

"Stop, don't start… just drive Katherine. Drive."

She was actually talking to herself.

Katherine Pierce had officially gone insane.

Insane.

She only had to drive for a couple more hours before she was in Mystic Falls. And once she was in Mystic Falls, all she wanted to do was turn around and drive away – Which she probably should have done to be honest. She was already mentally preparing herself for the threats and injuries she was about to get. All she needed to do was find the witch, convince the witch to help her and then leave as quickly as possible. She was positive if she stuck around for long, they'd get to the point of killing her.

Now where on earth could she find the witch? She wouldn't be at school because it was the summer, she never seemed to be at her house but she might just be with Elena and the Salvatore's. She seemed to spend a lot of time there. It was like there little 'club' hang out. The place where they all met to plot against herself, Klaus, Silas and all of the other enemies they had made. She couldn't just walk straight in there though. Elena had already made it clear she wasn't going to play nice, so had Damon, and she couldn't see the others being particularly nice to her either.

Suddenly, a blonde figure stepped out right in front of her car and she panicked trying to hit the breaks. Too late. The figure in front of the car was hit and fell down.

"Ow… Crap…" Katherine raised a hand to her head, which had been smacked against something hard during the sudden breaking. There were a few drops of blood on her fingers when she brought her hand back down. She had almost forgotten about hitting someone and when she did realise her eyes widened and she scrambled to undo her seatbelt and get out of the car. She made her way around to the front of the car where the body had fallen down, only to find that there was nothing there.

"What..." She muttered to herself in confusion, she had definitely just hit someone. 100% positive. It was as she bent down to see if the body had rolled under the car (what, it couldn't have just disappeared) when she felt a sharp piercing in her neck, coursing her to fall to the ground and scream out in pain. The pain continued until a satisfied voice pushed her hard against the concrete and said,

"For someone with such a nasty personality, you make a tasty snack."

Katherine didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Hello, Caroline." She spat as bitterly as she could with her hand on her bleeding neck. "Not the nicest welcome home gift one could give."

The familiar blonde laughed slightly, an annoying perkiness in her voice, "This isn't your home Katherine, and no one wants you here."

Gosh, even as a human she still hated how much… Energy came off that girl. She was all… Rainbows and butterflies… Yayyy!

Not.

Katherine got up to her feet, hand still at her neck,

"I hate to break it to you Caroline but I've been in this town a whole lot longer than you. This is my home whether you like it or not."

Caroline pushed Katherine back down with an almost flick of her wrist. She hit the ground and gave a groan of pain.

"You too? What have I even done to you?" She snapped from on the ground.

Caroline waited till she had Katherine's eyes on her, giving another disbelieving laugh.

"Are you forgetting you were the one that killed me, used me for your plan."

Oh yes, she supposed she did recall that.

"I did you a favour, how could you have followed Klaus around as an aging old, paranoid, self-conscious granny?"

It was true, even though Caroline wouldn't believe it. She was sure if she hadn't of been the one to turn her, one of the others would have eventually. It seemed like everyone in this town was getting turned into vampires. Well, other than herself who was being made a human again from her vampire self. Caroline gave the brunette the dirtiest look possible; giving a simple but powerful kick that sent Katherine tumbling across the ground.

"You KILLED me." Caroline hissed, "And you're just lucky that I want to see you suffer or I'd kill you right now without even thinking twice."

Katherine couldn't help but continue to taunt. Caroline said so herself, she wasn't going to kill her so she may as well make some fun of her own and wind her up.

"Wow. Sounds like you and Klaus have a lot more in common than I thought. You both make threats you can't live up too."

Caroline stepped towards her but Katherine just slowly got back up to her feet and dusted off her bare-legs.

"You know, I might not be the one to kill you but when Klaus lays eyes on you he'll drain you of blood for his hybrids and kill you."

Katherine smirked, casually playing with her fingernails.

"You know, that might not be the case. I actually just came back from a little trip to the New Orleans, Klaus seems to have a lot more on his plate than worrying about me." She said, not looking up at the blonde as she continued. "He misses you by the way but I guess he's got someone else to worry about now. Well, two people actually."

Katherine grinned smugly to herself as she looked up and met Caroline's confused face.

"I'm not playing games Katherine, what on earth are you talking about?" She snapped impatiently.

Katherine's grin grew as she gave a slightly shocked expression.

"Klaus didn't tell you, did he?"

Caroline looked even more confused, "Klaus didn't tell me what?"

Katherine gave a taunting laugh as her grin turned into a smirk.

"Aw, isn't this just embarrassing…"

Caroline took another step forward,

"Don't tempt me even more about the thought of killing you. What didn't Klaus tell me?" She ordered more firmly.

Katherine still wasn't fazed and this time she took a step forward towards the blonde.

"Klaus is gonna be a daddy."

The look on Caroline's face was so priceless; Katherine giggled as she climbed back into her car and put the window down.

"You don't happen to know where I could find Bonnie, do you?" She asked but the blonde was in so much shock she didn't even answer. Katherine took that as her opportunity to drive away from the scene. It was as she was driving into the town centre that she spotted him, her favourite of the two Salvatore brothers on his own.

"Stefan." She called, pulling over the car and climbing out. "Miss me?" She teased, walking over towards him. He turned and Katherine jumped slightly at the darkness of his eyes. Had they always been that dark?

"Katherine, what're you doing here?"

She placed a hand on her hip and casually played with her nail cuticles.

"Enjoying every downfall on humanity as your brother so nicely put it." She replied, glancing up to him every so often.

"Humanity?"

She stopped and looked up at him,

"Really? You haven't heard?" She frowned, "Elena didn't come babbling on to you about how she was so happy that she had shoved the cure down my throat?"

He seemed to look even madder at those words and put a tight grip on her arm,

"The cures gone?"

Katherine frowned even more, trying to pull her arm away.

"Yes, it's gone thanks to your now ex-girlfriend."

His grip got harder on her arm but he released it and left without saying another word.

Katherine Pierce may have been human but she wasn't stupid and she was sure that she had definitely not just been talking to Stefan Salvatore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow it's been a long time. I've had half of this chapter done for a month or so but never got round to finishing it. Here you go, if anyone still wants to read this. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Vampire Diaries L**

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

Ouch.

Another bruise to add to the collection that just seemed to not want to stop growing. That couldn't have been Stefan. Even he would feel slightly pitiful towards her in this situation… or she liked to think he would.

Gosh, she was thinking complete and utter rubbish. Of course it had to be Stefan. Silas was gone. Dead.

Stefan just clearly hadn't been in the right mood to make chitchat. Wait. Hadn't Stefan been planning to leave town? She was sure she recalled eavesdropping on one of his conversations about how he just wanted to get away from Elena. She couldn't blame him for wanting to get away from her. All she did was moan and moan. She especially despised the girl now.

Katherine had spent the rest of the morning searching the town centre and there was no luck of finding Bonnie. Being the stupid human version of herself she was starving for something to eat and decided to go to the Grill to grab a bite.

The Grill was pretty busy and Katherine decided that she'd just pretend to be Elena for now and hope she wasn't somewhere in the mix of people crowding around the bar. She sat down and put a hand to her head. The throbbing had returned and it was killing her. When was anyone going to cut her some slack and give her a break? They all knew what it was like to be human.

"Wow, you've got some guts to be coming in here."

Katherine lifted her head up slowly, preparing herself for another blow but was relieved when she was met with possibly the only human left in this town – Matt Donovan.

"Have I really become that bad at pretending to be her?"

Matt scoffed, "Awful."

He really did have pretty blue eyes. What? She couldn't help but notice them…

"Are you going to join the others? Please, feel free to take a good kick. Just avoid the face." She said, slightly tensing herself. She half expected he would just straight out smack her. Clearly, he had more manners than she had thought.

"Nah, not today at least."

Katherine smirked softly, "So, where's Rebekah?" She asked, "Last thing I heard you two were supposed to be going on some trip."

Matt shrugged softly, "We are, leave on Wednesday. Haven't seen her in a while actually." He said.

Katherine gave a soft sigh in relief. As long as Rebekah wasn't around she'd be safe. Rebekah had always hated her and now that she had taken (been forced actually) the cure that she had wanted to badly, she was going to want to rip her head off first chance she got. And she didn't doubt that she would.

"Tell her I said hi when you next see her – I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear from me." She said sarcastically.

"Thrilled, I'm sure." He said. "Now, before I get in trouble for slow service, can I get you anything?"

After taking her order (which was rather big considering she hadn't ate anything in so long) Matt had returned back to the bar. Maybe that boy wasn't as bad as she thought.

The food didn't take long to arrive and it didn't take her long to eat it either. She was starving. She wasn't used to having to look after herself so much, normally she would just have to find a random human and drain as much as she wanted from them. Now she had to pay for food, worry about what it was she was eating… blah blah blah.

She raised her glass to her lips, taking a sip of her drink as she scanned around the place. There wasn't anyone she recognised in her sight, most likely because it was the summer and everyone had disappeared off on vacations. Gosh, she wished she could have a vacation. After she'd finished her drink she put down the empty glass, she left some cash on the table and left. She just wanted to get out of the town square, lie down for a while. From memory she recalled a nice bed and breakfast just outside of town – she'd go there. Then she could think about how to find that stupid witch. Her car was parked exactly where she had left it but her eyes widened as she looked at it in horror.

"You have got to be kidding me." She practically hissed, bending down by the car and inspecting the wheels of her vehicle. All of them were flat with slash marks across them. She inspected the tyres and it didn't take a genius to realise someone had done this on purpose. Someone had decided to make a bad day a whole lot worse. She stood up, running a hand through her hair as she tried to restrain herself from screaming out in anger.

"Go on, whoever you are." She shouted, looking around the empty streets, "Wherever you're hiding, come out and give me your worst." She continued. "Go on, don't hide."

Everything inside her was just wanting to come out now and she kicked at the ground in frustration, "Elena, if it's you, come and rip my heart out." She all but screamed, "Or is it Damon? Come and snap my neck, see if I care." Even if she wanted to stop she was sure she could because the words were coming up and she couldn't stop them. "Or is it Klaus, drain me of all my blood. At least it will be some what peaceful." Her heels clicked against the ground as she paced up the pavement, "O-Or if it's Elijah, come and break my heart some more. I think there's a little bit left to be shattered." The last sentence that came made her shut up and she put a hand over her mouth for a moment, realising what had just come out. Then the tears came again, her eyes watered up and a few slipped down across her skin. She had to stop crying, ever since she had become a human it was all that her body seemed capable of. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the tears of her flawless cheekbones before they had the chance to completely ruin her make up. She then opened up the car door to get her phone and call for a tow truck to take her to the bed and breakfast of Mrs Flowers. She just wanted to have some time on her own, some time to think about what she was going to do next. She dialled in the number and sat waiting for a while till someone finally picked up and told her that she would be assisted as soon as possible. Then, she waited.

She felt like she'd been waiting for hours and she was a little agitated and impatient when the tow truck arrived, shortly after starting on the way to the bed and breakfast.

"Rough day?" The plump man who was driving the truck asked.

Katherine scoffed slightly, "More like rough century."

It seemed that nothing could get any worse for her at the moment, everything that could possibly go wrong had gone wrong. Her life had well and truly fallen apart but to be honest it never had been perfect, had it? She'd spent her whole life on the run and as soon as got the chance to start over as a human she got herself straight back into a mess with Klaus, meaning she sort of was on the run again. Just this time, her run wasn't quite as easy or sneaky.

"That bad?" The man driving asked, keeping his eyes on the road but taking some interest in the girl sat next to him. Katherine took a slightly deep breath, she wanted to pour everything out to him but she couldn't – he'd think she was insane. So instead she replied, "My husband left me." She blatantly lied. The driver seemed slightly shocked by that fact.

"Little young aren't you?"

She ignored him and went on, "Left me on my own, without anything so that he could be with his family. He picked his family over me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring out the front window. "What kind of guy does that?" She continued.

Why she was going on about her boy drama to this man, she had no idea. She wasn't exactly telling the truth anyway, Elijah was and never would be her husband.

"Plenty of fish in the sea, especially for a young lady like yourself." The driver finally stated, after having thought for a moment. The truck had now come to a stand still; pulled outside the familiar little bed and breakfast she had stayed in numerous times before.

"Thanks." She said, climbing out, "Maybe you're right."

Mrs Flowers was beyond pleased to see her and had been beaming from ear to ear as she had led her up to her room. It was the same one she usually found herself staying in and the sweet old dear helped her carry her few belongings up the stairs before handing her the key and making her way back down to the lobby. Katherine took the key and turned it in the lock, pushing the door open and making her way into the room. It had the sweet smell of lavender essence, with the crisp freshly made bed sheets – it was the find of place she wished she could stay forever. She walked to the bed and dropped her phone and jacket down, along with her bag, which she placed on the floor. Could she not just crawl under the covers and never come out again? That's all she really wanted to do. She was actually considering the idea when the door to her room slammed shut, causing her to jump out of her skin and turn around in a sharp circle.

It was a surprise that her jaw didn't drop to the floor or heart stop beating, as she looked across the room to the very familiar, handsome and well-dressed Elijah Mikaelson.

He was wearing a suit, as per usual, with his muscular arms folded over his chest as he looked back to her. Katherine couldn't quite believe he was there and she almost felt slightly embarrassed and shy for him to see her looking as she did; little shorts, top which probably had dirt or food on it, smudged make-up, messy hair and mainly her skin which was covered in bruises. She didn't know what to say or if she should even say anything. He was there and that was all that mattered. He had come. Her hands were shaking slightly, in fact she was pretty sure her whole body was shaking and she might just collapse any minute. For a moment she was almost considering that maybe he had come to only say some more goodbyes or to take her back to Klaus but a small smile tugged at the ends of his lips, reassuring her that he was there for one reason and one reason only. Her. Suddenly her urge to crawl under the sheets and not come out had disappeared and had been replaced with a new longing of wanting to throw herself onto the mattress and spend as long as she possibly could entwined with Elijah. She couldn't care less about being human, she wanted him and she wanted him now. With three strides across the room, she met him by the door and her lips immediately met against his – her arms wrapping around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Elijah was forever a gentleman but right now she was pretty sure that he wanted exactly what she did. Her lips parted from his after a moment and her eyes flickered to his before they both practically threw themselves onto the bed.


End file.
